The present invention relates to devices used by domesticated exotic birds and more particularly to devices that condition the nails, leg muscles, and feet of birds.
Bird""s nails are constantly growing. If not periodically trimmed and conditioned the health and safety of the pet will be diminished. This will potentially cause discomfort and can be harmful to the pet bird. For wild birds, their nails are kept in a natural state of trim by standing, walking, and rubbing abrasive objects in the wild. All birds will naturally scrape and rub their nails upon those abrasive surfaces they find in their environment. The natural perch shapes found in the wild also stimulates the leg and feet muscles of birds.
Pet bird owners have conventionally provided their bird with perches having abrasive surfaces for trimming their nails. Items commonly found in pet stores are wood, wood wrapped in sandpaper, and various materials with a glued on sanded surface. Most of the time, bird owners must take there pet to the vet to have his nails and beak trimmed or to get care for foot sores from poorly design perches. It is very traumatic for birds to go through this procedure. Birds hate to be manhandled and restrained.
The existing dangers with what products are available to pet birds are the round wood designs, which actually sharpen the nails. Glued sanded surfaces, which are harmful to the tender pads on the pet bird""s feet and may cause serious foot sores. Other concerns are the poorly designed shapes and textures that put stress on the leg and feet muscles of the pet bird.
Briefly described, the preferred embodiments of the present invention provide a safe, natural shape perch. Smooth surfaces on the sides where the tender pads of the pet bird""s feet are in contact with the perch. Along with a comfortable radius, textured surfaces on the sides where the nails touch the perch. Natural shapes, depth, and a decreasing width from the base end to the end for leg muscle stimulation, all in a single product. The improved bird safety pedicure perch apparatus is constructed and arranged such that when a bird is standing upon the perch the bird can safely trim its nails without cutting or irritating the tender pads of its feet and at the same time receive exercise for feet and leg muscles. A connection assembly, which acceptably includes a threaded rod, two fender washers, and nut, is attached to the base end of the perch, from which the perch rod extends. The connection assembly functions such that the entire bird safety pedicure perch apparatus can be easily mounted to a birdcage or aviary.
The perch of the preferred embodiments of the present invention are preferably made of a solid, abrasive material, such as, but not limited to, concrete; gypsum, plaster or resin with gritty aggregates embedded therein. Non-toxic pigments are preferably employed to add color to the perch.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved and much safer convenient system for use by a bird for trimming its nails without harming the tender pads of its feet, and stimulate the muscles of its legs and feet.
Another object of the present invention is to promote the health of birds.
Yet another object of the present invention is to increase the comfort of birds.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a safer perch for avian breeding.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a higher degree of convenience for pet bird owners and breeders by decreasing the manhandling, restraining visits to the vet to have the nails trimmed.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an article of manufacture that is generally maintenance free.